Why does this program need a communication/administration core? The original request for proposals (RFP) specifically mandated investigators at different institutions. Indeed, the RFP stipulated that the number of investigators from one institution could not exceed two. For this reason, the original proposal included R. Edwards, R.B. Kelly (both UCSF) and D. Sulzer (Columbia). We were forced to exclude M. von Zastrow (UCSF) because he would have been the third person at UCSF. Since these restrictions were dropped on resubmission, we added M. von Zastrow, but then replaced R.B. Kelly with T. Ryan (Cornell Med), and thus had two investigators in New York City as well as the two in San Francisco, With three independent institutions involved, and two different departments even at UCSF, the program has presented a significant challenge to communication and administration. Although we are now replacing T. Ryan with a UCSF-affiliated investigator, A. Kreitzer holds a position in the private Gladstone Institutes, and his project thus also requires an outside contract, with the associated complications.